


a solid five minutes

by hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)



Series: romance and nibblies [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Meeting the Parents, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles
Summary: At the party, Patrick's parents aren't as surprised by David as either David or Patrick had thought they might be.





	a solid five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one as a bit of wishful speculation before "Meet the Parents" aired, so it is not compliant with what actually happens in that episode.

The party could not possibly be going better.

The decorations are perfect (as if David would settle for anything less), the cake is beautiful, the drinks are flowing, and everyone seems to be having a good time.

“You look pleased,” Stevie says, handing him a glass of zhampagne.

He glances over at Patrick, standing across the room with his parents, probably talking about baseball judging by how animated he is, and bites his lips to suppress a smile.

“I am,” David admits.

It had been his idea to invite the Brewers of course. He’d been a little nervous doing it without asking Patrick first, but he knows they’re close and that Patrick has been missing them and that he usually celebrates his birthday with his family. David had wanted to make this party perfect for him, so it had been no choice at all to call them up and offer an invitation.

When they’d walked in and Patrick had seen them there, he’d lit up with such surprised delight. That alone had made this whole night worth it. They’d greeted him with big hugs and warm smiles, and Patrick has been ensconced in lively conversation with them ever since. It would be good manners to extract himself and at least make a loop around the room to greet the other guests, but David can’t really fault him for wanting to catch up. Not when it’s making him this happy.

Almost as if he can feel David’s gaze, Patrick looks up, meeting his eyes across the crowd. Something warm and soft stretches between them, Patrick’s mouth curving into a gentle smile. It’s a fleeting moment—Patrick’s father saying something to draw his attention back—but David feels like he could melt right into the floor.

“Do they know?” Stevie asks.

“I’m not sure.”

He’d thought about it a lot before inviting them and had been a little surprised to find that he doesn’t really mind either way. He’d introduced himself on the phone as Patrick’s business partner and left it at that. Whether or not Patrick has told them anything more is entirely his business. Families are complicated, and coming out even more so. So if Patrick hasn’t told them, if Patrick doesn’t plan to tell them, David is more than happy to be the friendly, supportive business partner that Patrick needs him to be. It’s Patrick’s story to tell, and David can play whatever role Patrick needs to write for him.

“I think you might be about to find out,” Stevie says, nodding to where Patrick is now gesturing toward him. Sure enough, he steps away from his parents and heads directly for David.

Stevie makes herself scarce, bless her, and Patrick stops in front of him, smiling.

“Enjoying yourself?” David asks, unable to stop a matching grin from spreading across his face.

“Yes. Thank you,” Patrick says, “for all of this.”

“You’re welcome.” David reins in the urge to kiss him; he doesn’t think it would be a very business partnerly thing to do. But Patrick glances down at his mouth, as if he can read the urge written there, and his smile grows even wider.

“Come on. I want you to meet my parents.”

“Are you sure?” David asks, giving him the choice, trying to telegraph with his face that this can go however he wants it to go.

Patrick nods. “Absolutely.”

David sets his glass on the table and follows him across the room, attempting to quell the nerves beginning to flutter in his stomach. He’s never met anyone’s parents before. Not in this capacity at least. He already knows from their brief phone conversation that the Brewers are as kind and sincere as the son they’ve raised, so he tells himself there’s no need to be nervous. Still, it’s a big deal, and he wants to make a good impression. He tugs at the hem of his sweater, smoothing it down. Patrick notices—he always notices when David is anxious—and takes his hand, guiding him the rest of the way.

“Mom, Dad,” Patrick says to the two expectant faces that greet them, “This is David. My boyfriend.” Out of the corner of his eye, David can see the way Patrick’s chest rises with the pronouncement, filling with something that looks strangely like pride. But David can’t think about it long because he’s being pulled into one tight hug and then another.

“It’s so nice to meet you, David,” Mr. Brewer says.

Mrs. Brewer is beaming, and David can better see her son’s resemblance now, in the curve of her lips and the shape of her eyes. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

“I hope not too much,” he says with a nervous little laugh.

“Oh, Patrick just goes on and on about you.”

David glances sideways at him, watching the blush rise in his cheeks. “Does he now?”

“For ages. Just can’t help himself,” his dad says. “I think we knew he was in love with you before he did.”

“What?” Patrick interjects, his eyebrows shooting up in an obvious mix of horror and confusion.

“Oh, honey.” His mom reaches out to brush a hand across his cheek. It’s so familiar and sweet that David can’t help but smile. “It was so obvious.” She gives her son a soft, fond look and turns her attention to David. “He didn’t tell us until tonight that you were dating—and don’t go blaming him for that, he’s always been one to keep close the things he cares about most.” She takes David’s hand and pats it in that comforting way that mothers do. It must be in one of those baby books you’re supposed to read or something; clearly his own mother had skipped that one. “But we’ve known for a while. No one talks about their business partner that way.”

“Mom—” Patrick objects, and she fixes him with a stern look.

“Patrick, you talked about his hair for a solid five minutes once. Your father timed it.” Mr. Brewer gives them a good-natured shrug. “And I think that was even before you actually opened that store of yours.” She turns back to David and pats his hand again, while he tries to suppress a giggle. “You do have lovely hair, dear.”

He can’t help it: he laughs. He remembers all the _is he or isn’t he_ debates he’d had with himself when they’d first met, all the late nights replaying their conversations over and over trying to figure out if Patrick was flirting or if he was just that charming with everyone. (Both are true, he’s realized since.) He remembers how uncertain he’d been, even as he’d leaned in to kiss Patrick that first time, as to whether or not it was wanted. Whether or not he was wanted.

But apparently Patrick had been talking to his parents about him for weeks already. Had told them about his hair and who knows what else. Had already been just as head-over-heels for David as David had been for him.

It’s wonderful, and it bubbles up sweet and bright inside him, spilling out in a laugh he doesn’t even want to stop. “Please,” he says, shoulders shaking with joy, “tell me what other embarrassing things Patrick had to say.”

Beside him Patrick shakes his head, but the twist of his mouth says he’s pleased. He slips his hand into David’s, twines their fingers together, and doesn’t let go for the rest of the night.

  

  

  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [wild-aloof-rebel](http://wild-aloof-rebel.tumblr.com) (my Schitt's Creek blog) or [hudders-and-hiddles](http://hudders-and-hiddles.tumblr.com) (my main).


End file.
